I need OCs
by forever sibuna
Summary: info inside
1. Chapter 1

**Guys! I'm going to write a new story, I don't want to tell you much, but 6 new students will arrived and they have powers! And I will also ask you to put a power to the old students and: SURPRISE! Mick will be included! Yay!.**

**I'll need 6 OCs, 3 boys and 3 girls.**

**Name-**

**Nickname-**

**Age-**

**Boy or Girl-**

**How they look like (please put an actress, an actor, a singer, a dancer. etc)-**

**Personality-**

**Background-**

**How they dress-**

**Likes**

**Dislikes-**

**Crush (write an Anubis boy or the kind of person they are looking for)-**

**Power-**

**And now the characters power's:**

**Nina's power (besides the ones that she already has)-**

**Eddie's power (besides the ones he already has)-**

**Fabian's power-**

**Joy's power-**

**Amber's power-**

**Patricia's power-**

**Alfie's power-**

**Jerome's power-**

**Mara' power-**

**Mick-s power-**

**The limit date is the 15 of May, Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Forever Sibuna**


	2. Chapter 2

STOP SENDING GIRLS! I already chose them:

Alyson"Ally" Electra Cayden by RavtorC

Lucy"Luce" May Summers by BeforeTheWorst

Ashley "Ash" Scarlet by Ashley Scarlet

And a boy which is:

Lucas" Luke" Ethan Adams by OliviaSkylar

I Need 2 more boys and the powers are:

Nina: Control the elements (Fire, Water, Air, Earth) which was sent by CodyOnTheBounce T.V and See things and people's past which was sent by BeforeTheWorst

Eddie: Invisibility sent by Ashley Scarlet, the ability to sense danger sent by BeforeTheWorst and Perceive Future events before they happen sent by Skylar of Gryffindor

Fabian: Healing sent by BeforeTheWorst and Psionic Blast (The ability to cause head trauma, memory loss, headaches, lack of consciousness and if he really concentrates he can make the opponent die, but it will cause him damage too) sent by OliviaSkylar

Joy: Manipulate Memories sent by Skylar of Gryffindor

Amber: manipulate the weather sent by Ashley Scarlet and change her appearance sent by a Guest(he or she didn't write a name, so I put that)

Patricia: Reactive adaptation (immunity to injuries) sent by OliviaSkylar and control fire which was sent by many readers (you know which ones).

Alfie: Time travel sent by RavtorC and OliviaSkylar.

Jerome: Freeze time sent by RavtorC, Detect when others are lying sent by BeforeTheWorst and create anything through violet plasma beans sent by CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Mara: Empathy (sense one's emotions) sent by Ashley Scarlet and Possession sent by CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Mick: Super strength and speed, which was sent by many and augmented reflexive powers/preflex (ability to realize things before anyone else does) sent by CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Here you go! And the original student's powers could be change, if you sent more! Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I have just one thing to say: I will upload the first chapter of this story! And do you remeber that I told you that I needed boys? Well,I already have them! Austin Damian Moore sent by CodyOnTheBounceTV and one OC,which is mine,called Dustin Sain Loom,the story will be up today,I will tell you when it is published,bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just writing this to tell you that the story is up! It is called "Everything is not what it seems" Hope you like it! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys,I'm sorry to say this,but I'm leaving FF for a while or FOREVER I'm still not sure,I received really negative comments in one of my stories,I will miss you,I met really great people here,but I just can't afford it,the reviews made me think about my way of writing,I think it isn't good and if it isn't good,I can't find inspiration to write more,I'm sorry,I guess it is a goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**GOOD NEWS! I'm not leaving FF,I thought about it,and all of you are right,we are all great authors,no matter what! But just in case,I'm deleting the story with the negative comments,I don't want to be depressed again,hope you are happy and I'm sorry because this isn't a for the support! You are great guys! Love you!**


End file.
